


[巍澜]我真的是1

by lyj



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 镇魂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyj/pseuds/lyj
Relationships: 沈巍/赵云澜
Kudos: 4





	[巍澜]我真的是1

[沈巍视角]

如果，有一天你媳妇告诉你加班，你却在酒吧把他捡回来了，你是什么赶脚？  
沈巍感觉脑子要炸了。  
可能是七年之痒（？），赵云澜越来越多次在自己打电话要接他时说自己加班。谁知一个班加到深夜，沈巍等得几欲睡去，也没把媳妇盼回来。大庆给他打电话的时候，他都已经处于半懵状态了。  
“啊？”可怜的沈老师窝在沙发上。  
“快，快把你们家赵处接回去，**路**号！”  
挂了。  
风中凌乱的沈老师用23’’的时间清醒。37’’的时间罩上大衣，精准无误的在一分钟以内以衣冠禽兽的形象走出了大门。车点着火，沈巍看了一眼仪表盘上的时间……  
红色的“0：03”显得格外的刺眼呢……夜里的龙城，很静很静。只有几家24h的便利店，敬业地与路灯一同为夜渲上一抹黄晕。沈·衣冠禽兽·半夜被绿·人民教师·巍叹了口气，默默地让仪表盘上的数字越飙越高。黑色的吉普，藏在夜色里，冲向了那个他熟悉的地方。  
那是龙城的一家酒吧，虽没有那么乱，但显然不是一个有家室的男人应该去的地方。赵云澜还不在的时候，他经常到那里，自己点一杯，挑一个角落坐下，一边用酒精麻痹自己的味觉，一边用声色麻痹自己的神经。  
夜遮住了城市里可见的瑕疵，并把它的阴影扩得更大。匆忙停好车，走进那家熟悉的酒吧，沈老师骤然发现，自己的心理工作真得是白做了。  
因为看到以半瘫状态挂在一个酒吧小妹肩头的赵处以后，他满脑袋只有一个想法—— * 死赵云澜。  
你说你十几岁就知道自己性向，找个小哥也行啊，找了个小妞这是得醉成啥样。  
沈巍无奈的想着，略带歉意地朝只负责送酒的小姐姐笑了笑（反正他自己是这么认为的），然后带着一种及不适合人民教师的表情用撸大庆的手法把赵云澜从人家肩膀上撸了下来，不顾面色惊恐的小姐姐及醉态百出的众多前战友们，把可怜的赵处拖出了酒吧。  
凌晨，夜色浓郁得化不开，一如沈老师的脸。把晕乎乎的赵处绑在副驾驶座，敬爱的沈·肩扛青青草原·老师整理了一下情绪。  
但接下来某敬爱的处长用一句话让他的工作再次化为美人鱼的泡沫。  
为了贯彻梦里也要骚原则，赵处扒着车座，以足以拿下当即拳王争霸赛前三的劲道，自认风流的掐了一下沈老师的脸，顺便来了一句—  
—小哥，玩一夜情吗。  
可爱政治遵纪守法一点也不变态的沈老师只是在想：你大爷当这里还是酒吧吗？  
然而沈老师并没有自己爆粗口了的自觉，用一种神奇的速度把某处长拉到了最近的一家**连锁酒店。  
犯错了，难道不应该惩罚吗？自己媳妇去酒吧买醉，自己被别人邀请419，难道不应该答应吗？

**************************我说这是我写的第一篇肉你可信*************************

无视前台小姐姐诡异的眼神，沈老师用比禽兽还禽兽的速度上了楼，打开房门，把赵处拽着胳膊扔进了房间。然而下一秒，刚关上门，沈巍就腰间一暖，随后胸前贴上了某物。  
赵处勾着他现实中的老公，幻想中的男伴，说：“连锁酒店？这么想被我上？”  
好吧，为了满足某人纯1的梦想，沈巍……当然不会躺平让他上。把人推进盥洗室，粗暴的扒下了某人的衣服，并紧了紧领带（真的没有领带的事，信我……个鬼），努力让自己看起来更加衣冠禽兽。因为喝了酒，赵云澜的脸上蒙了一层桃红，看起来格外乖巧。  
于是沈老师的喉结上下动了动。  
扒下衣服，沈巍才发现，不止脸上，赵云澜全身都变成了一种可爱的粉红，让人总有一种把他吞下去的欲望。而这个‘人’，只能是沈老师。“啪”地一声打开花洒，把手却转向了凉水档。赵云澜半睡半醒着，猛地被凉水一激，叫了出来。声音慵懒低沉，在沈巍听来又无比性感。沈巍借着凉水给自己洗了把脸，然后把水换成了热的。毕竟自己媳妇，感冒了还得自己照顾。然而赵某小媳妇明显不会安分地瘫在浴缸里。沈老师刚抬手脱去外套，赵云澜就挣扎着从浴缸里站了起来，湿湿滑滑的双臂拢在了沈老师脖子上：“小哥挺主动啊，不知道明天回去他听说我上了个男人，会怎么样呢~~”带着大波浪的声线成功的成为了压死沈·骆驼·被绿地最离奇的男人·巍的最后一根稻草，他把赵云澜扑捯在了浴缸里，并俯下身，在下一秒精准无误的定位到了男人柔软的唇。  
嗯，甜甜的，略带了些酒气，是当年自己最喜欢喝的那款特调。  
被男人侵入了自己的领地，赵云澜努力用双手钩住沈巍的脖子，唇舌交缠。感受到沈巍的舌头越探越深，有些不适的赵处扭着身子想要躲避。而这无疑进一步勾起了男人的欲火。从半个身子探入浴缸到和赵云澜在浴缸中相拥，身下的男人被他吻得有些窒息感，开始奋力的去抵他的胸膛。意识到自己有些过分，沈巍猛的抬头，在两人的唇之间拉出一道淫靡的银丝，在给男人几秒钟的休息后再一次啄上了他的唇。可这一次，男人并没有很享受他的亲吻——沈巍当然知道为什么，因为某人的某物正硬邦邦地抵在他的腿间——一个正常的男人，没有生理及心理疾病的男人，谁会一边硬着一边亲上一个小时。  
被男人气的笑了，沈巍止住去想为甚么赵云澜会去酒吧找男人，开始干‘正事’。他站起身，关掉水龙头，把自己湿透的西裤随意搭在毛巾架上，然后反身再次吻住男人的唇，另一只手向水中探去。  
作为一家正经酒店，当然没有润滑液。沈老师修长的五指覆上了男人勃起的阴茎，安抚似地套弄了几下，随即继续向下。  
青葱般的指上因长期握笔摸出了茧子，中指携着有些烫的水侵入了男人的后穴。  
疼，很疼，非常疼。除此之外，赵云澜别无感觉。知道男人会疼，身为把自己的节奏尽量放慢。因为可笑的加班，两人有一段时间没进行这项有益身心的运动了。肠肉很软，紧紧地裹住沈巍的指，像处子一样。沈老师意淫着软肉吮吸自己阳具的样子，一边继续尽职尽责地强忍欲望为他拓张。等到终于容下两指，赵云澜都快要睡过去了，也没有意识到为什么自己明明是要上别人最后又被别人上了，更没有意识到为什么说这个人扩张的手法他这么熟悉。“沈巍……巍……”男人软糯的嗓音彻底击败了他。但该少的不能少。沈巍在手上挤了一些酒店的洗发露，虽然不知道会不会用出什么事，他还是将裹着冰凉滑液的手指送进了男人的身体。  
“嗯……好凉……”赵云澜可能是想到了自己觊觎已久的“超强薄荷味润滑液”，居然笑了起来。感受到自己手指被收紧的穴肉吮吸，身为更卖力地去探索男人的身体。终于，手指摸索到一个点时，男人闷哼出了声。  
“这儿？”小巍巍牌低音炮的声音刚让赵云澜的身体一软，下一秒，男人的硬物就刺入了身体。“嘶……巍巍小宝贝……疼……”不知道为什么就把酒店小哥带入了熟悉的名字，赵云澜神志不清地扭了扭腰，下一秒，被激起了兽欲的男人就更深地进入了他的身体。“出去！”很明显，赵云澜也不知道自己在说什么。“出去？好啊……”男人低低的笑了声，把性器抽出到只剩头部卡在里面，然后在男人的尖叫声中猛地狠狠插进。“你你……出去，快！！！”赵云澜是真的疼，而这么一搞，他更疼了。意料之外的是，男人竟然真的出去了。性器在胯间傲然昂着头，沈巍把赵云澜从浴缸中扶起，然后自己坐进去。白色的衬衫还没有脱，但他也顾不了这么多了，让浑身湿漉漉的赵云澜直接半倚在自己身上，沈巍的嘴覆上了赵云澜胸前的两点，又吮又咬，颇有技巧。赵云澜的性器本来疼地半软了下来，由于沈巍的舔舐，颤巍巍的又立了起来。“哼……快一点……”大男孩的眼里甚至憋出了累，眼眶也变得红红的了。“嗯？”沈巍坏心眼的去抚摸男孩立起来的阴茎，在龟头上搔刮。打了一会儿游击战之后，赵云澜明显感受到了自己的渴望。于是某纯“1”饥渴地扭了扭腰：“嗯……还要……”沈巍笑了，一把扯下自己被蹂躏的皱皱巴巴的领带，蒙住男人的眼睛，在男人脑后打了一个可爱的蝴蝶结🎀“想要就来拿呀….”还没有说完，就看见男人一手扒着自己软弹的臀肉，一手扶近浴缸壁，竟是要玩骑乘位。沈巍看着男人作妖，竟也不去帮上一把，反而在温热的臀肉触到挺翘的阴茎的时候托住了男人的臀。“叫什么，嗯？”沈巍笑着问身上的男人。“嗯……巍巍，小巍巍，沈巍哥哥……”赵云澜已经开始瞎叫了。但明显，男人并没有满足。“还有呢？”“唔…….老公……”终于报出正确答案，沈巍对准赵云澜不断收缩的后穴，使劲把男人的大腿向下一按。因为眼睛被蒙住，赵云澜一下没找到平衡，几欲向后仰去，于是，沈巍借着扶他腰的力，一挺胯，深深地进入了他的身体，没料堪堪地擦过了内壁一点，于是赵处腰一软，像是化作了一滩水，瘫软在了沈巍怀里。沈巍解开他眼上缚的领带，含住身上人柔软的唇，开始了又一个性福的夜。  
最后沈巍射在他身体里的时候，赵云澜基本上睡过去了，有关自己去夜店找鸭子的事……嘿嘿…...

*********************************节操分割线*************************************************

这天晚上，清理好之后，躺在酒店床上，拥着身侧熟睡的男人，沈巍没有睡着。第二天早上，十分贤妻良母的早起买好早餐，给赵云澜请好假后，沈巍叫醒了赵云澜。赵处的起床气还没来得及发作，看到自己的裹在酒店雪白被子里布满红痕的身体后，自己凌乱了。。。好像自己以加班为借口拉着大庆小郭他们去酒吧找小哥来着？那昨晚的男人……  
赵处虎躯一震，然后就抬眸看到了笑靥如花的沈老师。。。  
关于最后赵处是怎么向自家老公解释自己只是因为自己要想大庆他们展示自己是个“纯1”，是自己上了。。。沈老师而不是被沈老师压而去了酒吧，来证明自己的。。。男性尊严（？），这里就不再写了，毕竟这个情节，，，十分之黄暴。  
总之，经过不到一周的加班，赵处长成功报销了一个年假。


End file.
